The Holocron
by StarscreamRox's
Summary: Since birth, he had never been far from his master's side. Trained in silence, molded and shaped, but a breath from the shadows. They mustn't know. They must never know. There was too much at stake. The end would justify the means, after all.
1. Prologue

Reboot! Going to play around with this for fun, may finish if it gets enough reviews :) Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Since birth, he had never been far from his master's side. Trained in silence, molded and shaped, but a breath from the shadows. They mustn't know. They must never know. There was too much at stake. The end would justify the means, after all.

It was only fitting then, when he went to war, that his faithful shadow should follow. Never mind he was little more than a child, for what was age to the darkness? Let him see the horrors that could be wrought, the carnage that could be laid upon the 'verse. Let him feel the agony as limb was ripped from flesh, life from existence, as thousands of lives vanished in a single flash.

Let him feel the void, embrace it, then plunge him head long into the pit. Face the demon, then track it down. Cocoon him in the ways of his prey.

Something so cold would not be swayed.

He would hunt them down, all of them. Not one would be spared.

He would rip past the veil and at last, he would _see_.


	2. Entry I

Entry I to the Holocron reboot. It's starting out short and slow but that should change soon. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Many thanks to DarthBassetHound for the kind review, much appreciated :)

Please read, review, but most of all, enjoy!

* * *

"_Find Surik!" his master had pleaded. "Find her and follow her!"_

"_Follow her to what?" he had asked. "To where?"_

"_There's no time! Find her! Every thread in this tapestry of lies will unravel if only you can find her!"_

Memories long since past echoed through Da-kar's mind as he meditated on the cold steel floor aboard the Harbinger, surrounded by the corpses that had sought to kill the room's former inhabitant. He had missed her, just missed her, as she had slipped away aboard that tiny little freighter. But it was no matter. Another hound on board had seemingly acquired her sent and had sent the Republican vessel surging through the void after her.

Soon he felt the automated docking procedures rattle through the ship. No, it wouldn't be long now. Not long at all.

He could sense her, ever so faintly. She was running straight towards him. He could feel her as she rounded the corner, as she turned straight for the room.

By the stars, had she changed.

Suddenly the door slid open, and there she was, standing not ten feet from him. He opened his eyes and peered at her from behind his visor, ever grateful that it masked his features. _Years._ Years it had been, since he had last laid eyes upon her. Physically, she was as he remembered, though perhaps more fatigued, but her presence, her _essence_, it was so...

Hollow...

And that _broke_ him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, brow knit, body tense, her hand trained on a crude blade.

Her companion edged in, looking nervously around the room at the devastation. "Perhaps we should just space him," he said carefully, "not take the risk? Not like you exactly have a lot of friends on board this floating death trap."

"That's wholly unnecessary, General Surik" Da-kar said casually as he rose to his feet.

"General?" Surik's companion queried, shooting quizzical glances between the two of them now.

"Not now, Atton," Surik said tersely.

Da-kar stole a glance at the man, Atton, before returning his attentions to the Exile. "Pardon, General, seems a re-introduction is in order," he said calmly, shifting slightly, trying his best to look non-threatening. "My name is Da-kar, former Padawan of Master Rallar Baldor. I was one of the many knights that served under you during the Mandalorian Wars. Special Forces."

She frowned, her eyes studying him carefully, eyes scanning him for something that would jog her memory. Green eyes swept over his environmental suit, black and gleaming in the dim light, as heavily armored and menacing as it had been during the war. Next, they found his prosthetic arm and traveled it all the way to the shoulder socket, were metal melted with bone, another precious gift from the war. Her eyes at last traveled to his visor, seemingly trying to penetrate its dark reflective shield.

"You're Ubese," she said carefully.

He nodded. "Mostly, at least. Should help narrow it down."

"I vaguely," she began again, thoughtful, "but no, you...You weren't a knight. Were you?"

Da-kar tilted his head to the side slightly, dismissively. "Not at first."

"This introduction can wait," came the voice of an old woman as she emerged from the shadows. "We have more important matters to attend to, like getting off of this vessel alive."

The Exile seemed to snap awake. "Right," she said quickly, glancing back at Da-kar.

Atton jerked his head in Da-kar's direction. "And what do we plan to do with chuckles over here? I hope you aren't planning on taking him with us. We seem to have enough assassins trailing us without adding one to the crew."

"He stays."

"What?" the man baulked. "You're joking!"

"Do you truly think this wise?" the old woman queried, echoing the scoundrel's dismay.

"Him being here isn't a coincidence," she mused. "And besides, if he really was in Special Forces during the war, he'll track me whether I allow it or not. Might as well keep him where I can see him."

"Splendid," Da-kar said, dropping his passive stance. "On to business then. I presume you have the orbital drift charts from the bridge?"

The Exile nodded.

"Good," he continued. "Now we just need to slip past the master assassin unseen and we should make it safely to your ship and out of this mining facility."

"Master?" Surik queried, narrowing her eyes. "As in—?"

"'fraid so, ma'am."

"And he's here?"

"Right down the hallway, few corridors down."

She sighed, agitation and fatigue seeping into her stance, shoulders momentarily hunching forward. She looked towards the doorway, then back at Da-kar, inspecting him once over once more.

"Did we get along? During the war, I mean?"

"Not at first, no," he said truthfully.

She started nodding, still analyzing. "Think I'm remembering you," she said quietly.

Da-kar struggled to repress a smile as he followed the General out of the room and back into the void.


End file.
